La Espera Terminó
by Rehilete
Summary: Temari sola en medio del desierto. ¿Qué hacer? Su única compañía será una sorpresiva visita...


Y ahí estaba yo. Parada en medio del desierto. En medio de la nada. Aunque era un clima muy parecido al de mi aldea, definitivamente estaba a cientos de kilómetros de ahí. 'Maldita sea Temari' –Me hablé a mí misma- 'En qué momento vine a dar aquí!... Todo por dejar atrás a esos malditos ninjas de la nube… qué haré? Casi no me quedan provisiones… '

Eso se escucha muy mal Temari-san

'_Esa voz… oh no… acaso será_…'

Shikamaru! Qu.. Qué haces aquí condenado?

Sucede que me encomendaron ciertos negocios con la Embajadora de la Arena

Pff!.. Y? Cómo es que me has encontrado?

Mi bella dama… Yo la encontraría a usted aún en el fin del mundo

Eso no me responde nada!

'_Madlita sea.. MALDITA SEA!... ¿Por qué él? .. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy_?

Fue entonces que un leve estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda. Y caí en cuenta: Solos. Completamente solos. Con absolutamente nada en kilómetros. Solamente él y yo, bajo el cielo en el que poco a poco iban apareciendo estrellas. En ese suelo ardiente que ahora parecía tan acogedor al lado de él.

'_Espera Temari, ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?_'

Mi lady… aceptaría… aceptaría que me quede a su lado? No me permitiría irme y dejarla aquí

'_Maldita sea, ¡No te sonrojes Temari! Pff! Este chico en verdad…_'

Mm.. creo.. creo que me encantaría chico

'_¿Qué haces! ¿Qué h a c e s?_'

Inteligentemente él pareció seguir como si nada. Maldito genio. Cómo me encantas.

El cielo parece aún más bello en pleno desierto

S..

Pero nada equiparable a su belleza

D.. Deja de hablarme de usted!

'_Nooo! ¿qué hago? Cómo es que eres tan encantador? Vaya que has crecido chiquillo.. Ahora estás aquí coqueteándome a Mí.. Seduciéndome'_

Puedo sentir mi rostro caliente y el rápido palpitar en mi pecho. Y en ese instante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estabas justo allí. Sentado en cuclillas justo en frente de mí. Puedo percibir tu rico aroma, puedo ver aún en la oscuridad lo profundo de tus ojos cafés, tus labios.. esos deliciosos labios que veía en la distancia ahora están casi rozando con los míos..

Temari.. yo

No lo dejé continuar. Si muchas veces antes me había contenido, este no era el momento para eso. Lo besé. Mis labios siguieron su impulso y lo besaron impaciente, sedientos de él. Nos pudo separar sólo la falta de aire. Nuestras miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

Temari.. yo.. me encantaría que..

'_Ja… has vuelto a titubear Shika-kun. Pero no importa. Me encantas. Me fascinas. Me derrite el tenerte ahí para mí sola'_

Shikamaru.. Hagámoslo

No podía creer lo que había dicho. No podía creer su cara tremendamente roja. Pero esa sin duda era lo que mi cuerpo gritaba, lo que yo tanto deseaba en aquél momento.

Él tomó la iniciativa. Sus manos temblorosas acariciaron mi rostro. Sus finos labios volvieron a encontrarse con los míos. Ágilmente fue descendiendo sus manos hasta mis hombros, donde lentamente comenzó a desprenderme de mi kimono. Su respiración era lenta y provocativa. Sus labios bajaron y se encontraron con mi cuello y pecho ardientes de deseo.

Yo también respondí. Prácticamente rasgué su chaleco y lo aventé lejos, donde no nos estorbara. Lancé también su prenda de red. Y ahí estaba. Su perfecto torso desnudo ante mí. Lo acaricié. Lo desee incluso más que antes de verlo. Nos fundimos en un nuevo beso que comenzó tierno hasta subir a tono colorado.

Me tumbó o me rendí ante él, no lo sé. Sólo sentí su cuerpo masculino sobre el mío. Sus diestras manos de hombre recorrían mi cuerpo ahora desnudo con tanta delicadeza, que yo no podía evitar arquear mi espalda de placer. Finalmente arremetí en su cremallera, liberando a su sexo que parecía estar aprisionado bajo ese pantalón. Lo vi. Lo acaricié. Lo desee. Él pareció gemir de gusto y eso me derritió aún más. Mi deseo más profundo en ese momento salió con un grito de mi voz:

¡Mételo!... Sh…Shikaa… ¡Hazme tuya!

La erección pareció incluso tomar más fuerza. Lo abracé de piernas alistándome. Entregándome completamente a su merced. Él introdujo unos dedos traviesos, lo que sólo me humedeció más. Me excitó más.

Sh…Shikaa ahh

Él pareció extasiado. Contemplando lo que parecía ser una belleza ante él. Y ahora sin dudarlo, introdujo su miembro en mí.

Aaahh!

Sus embestidas llegaron, una tras otra. Con delicadeza. Con fuerza masculina. Aquello era el paraíso para mí. Para él. Para ambos que ahora éramos uno sólo. Las embestidas aumentaron de rapidez. Los dos gemíamos de placer. Nos unimos ahora en un abrazo y sucedió. Llegamos. Juntos. Alcanzamos nuestro clímax. Tan placentero como jamás nunca pude imaginar.

Los dos respirábamos rápidamente. Agitados. Cansados de amar tan apasionadamente. Antes de tirarse a mi lado, no dudó en darme un dulce y rico beso. Y ahí quedamos. Abrazados, con sólo el latir de nuestros corazones como acompañante.

Shikamaru..

Sí?

Te A…

Te Amo

Ésta vez él no pudo ver mi sonrojo y mi sonrisa estúpida.

Te Amo, Mi princesa, y siempre te he amado

Te Amo, Mi Genio.. y.. y en verdad… siempre he esperado por escuchar esas palabras

Mi Temari.. Y yo siempre desee que por fin lo aceptaras.

Fue un comienzo no esperado de esta bella relación, pero un muy grato momento pues la espera había terminado y por fin nos dejamos llevar por este sentimiento inexplicable que la gente llama 'Amor'.

**Bueno.. Espero sea de su agrado ^^ ya que es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de historia :$**

**joj.. merezco un comentario? nwn ShikaTema 4e 3**


End file.
